The Riddler
by DawnQuest23361
Summary: Dawn: Can you solve the riddles within? HUH! CAN YOU! Even the mighty Sphinx herself is jealous of these... Lol, just kidding. Sphinx: You had better be Dawn: What are YOU doing HERE! Huh, anyways you guys read while I get rid of this 'creature'. Sphinx: HEY! You guys read on though... :)
1. Chapter 1

**THE RIDDLER...**

Riddle me this,

Riddle me that,

These aren't exactly riddles,

But let's all just have a chat.

_Dawn: Phew! Was that taxing or what? Anyways, I've wanted to make an interactive fic for a long time so... HERE IT IS! It's basically for PJO/HoO characters. I'll be writing and uploading poems every 2-3 weeks, depending on my free time. You have to guess the character in the reviews and we'll see if you're right by the time the next chapter is uploaded. THE WHOLE WORLD WILL BE WATCHING! (hopefully) I'll post the answers in the next chapter. Two per chapter, okay? Suggestions and constructive criticism appreciated. PM me if you want. Cool? Enjoy..._

_:) :D :P O.o =_= - my favourite emoticons!_

Fairly easy but yeah...

1)

Words can't define me,

Since they're never my own.

Some decisions must be made,

Among the pathways I have been shown.

The Gods have tricked me,

They stole my voice.

Even though I fell in love with another,

I was never his choice.

Nature truly desired me,

But I refused to cooperate.

He then destroyed me ;

My death planned by fate.

2)

It's funny how small a role I play;

It's not even enough,

For a poem to say.

A mean, big bully

I was once looked on as.

Who made fun of Grover

And his enchiladas.

Now Percy might tear me down,

But no one knows where I lie,

How I look or how I frown.

**Dawn: Sooooooo... How was it? R&R please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn: OH MY GODS! I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY GOT REVIEWS, FOLLOWS & FAVOURITES FROM YOU GUYS! THANKS, REALLY! (P.S. FOR THOSE OF YOU WONDERING, MY CAPS LOCK IS STUCK, I'M TRying, there we go!)

Sphinx: Watch out people! She's going to rant again!

Dawn: *glares* You again?! *sigh* Okay, I will get back ASAP. I have to get rid of 'this' AGAIN.

Sphinx: Come on, dude!

Dawn: So... Here we are with chapter two!

* * *

Answers to previous chapter:

1) Echo.

2) Nancy Bobofit.

Those who got it congrats! Treat yourselves to some chocolate!

* * *

3)

Death is something,

I have now embraced.

In exchange of my soul,

A laurel tree has been placed;

At deaths bed I realised,

How foolish I once was,

To not believe:

Grover and his pleas.

Though in the end

I went with a noble deed

It only happened so

'Cause of Percy's threats to lead.

4)

Earth and water,

Sand and ice.

They heal me:

And make everything nice.

I'm the favoured one!

The one who slays all!

The one who lays the skull-temples,

And who's pride stands tall.

I shall face every challenge,

Shall defeat all who cross my path.

Defeat the unworthy half bloods

Who shall face my wrath.

* * *

Dawn: So... How was it? I hope it was good!

Sphinx: there she goes again...

Dawn: I told you to leave! Not you guys though, you readers rock!

* * *

Reply to reviews!

Princess Of Flames:

I must say I am impressed!

You might as well be the Oracle of Delphi's twin with your riddles.

I would try and guesss but I had been studying for my math midterm and write now only mathematic formulas are flowing in my head so I can't think straight. Again, these are great, make more!

Dawn: Aww! Thanks! *blushes* You really think so...? :) That may just be one of the best compliments I've ever gotten.

Seas and Shadows:

Great job mate!

Dawn: Thanks a bunch! It means a lot to me! ;)

* * *

Dawn: For those of you wondering why I posted today, my exams just got over today! YAY!

Sphinx: *starts dancing* Let's party!

Dawn: UGH! You keep coming back!

Sphinx: What can I say... But please, let's party!

Dawn: well, hope you guys have as great a day as I'm having...!

:D :P


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn: Hey y'all! Missed you guys! The faves and follows are really great! I'm really feeling the love.

Sphinx: There she goes again! Ugh!

Dawn: *punches Sphinx in face* well, what I was saying?

Sphinx: Ow! That hurt! You meanie! *pulls puppy dog face*

Dawn: Meh! It doesn't suit a monster...

Sphinx: Man! I should probably... Gods! We really must be wasting your time, right?

Readers: RIGHT!

Dawn: They mean you, Sphinx.

Sphinx: *starts bawling*

Dawn: Not very monster-ly of you... But here's chapter three!

* * *

Answers to chapter 2:

3) Leneus

4) Antaeus

(Lol, they rhyme!)

Who got them right? You did? Oh, then you must have some _ (fill the blank with fave dessert, also tell me in reviews! On a totally random note: my fave is Tiramisu. If you want a philosophical reason why: well, it's like life, a bittersweet thing. Honestly, there's no real reason, I JUST LOVE IT! \(^.^\) )

* * *

5)

A Daughter of the seas,

A Daughter of the earth,

Who's life is no longer filled

With happiness, joy or mirth.

Her 'misdeeds' didn't go unaccounted,

Zeus's wrath she had to face.

Her destiny was one,

She had no option but to embrace.

A powerful naiad she once was

Who controlled oceans' whole.

After the curse,

Swallowing them was her toll.

6)

Calling me smelly? The kid has guts, I'll give you that!

But even so, I'm the greatest one.

Just sitting around getting fat. **(Lol)**

Though now I no longer exist,

I've faced the greatest punishment.

That demons head!

Ugh! What gross vibes it sent!

It was the last thing I ever saw,

The last thing I would've ever wanted to see.

The last thing on earth,

I'd ever want to be.

* * *

Dawn: So that's that! Anyways... I'm thinking of a special chapter for Christmas! Any suggestions? PM or review if you do..

* * *

Reply to reviews!

Princess Of Flames:

Yes, yes I mean it. Should I am Reyna and tell her that i have found her a new augur? It'll save Octavians dignity and Teddy bears would no longer have nightmares.

Dawn:

Lol, thanks a bunch! It really means a lot to me... Though I'm not very experienced. I've never really written riddles before...

* * *

Dawn: I LOVE THESE HORIZONTAL LINES! YAY! ANYWAYS, I'LL PROBABLY UPDATE ON CHRISTMAS. PROBABLY. If not, MERRY CHRISTMAS! :) :D


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn: Hey y'all! *speaks with wonder* Guess what?

Sphinx: What?

Dawn: *ignores* I'm excited today!

Sphinx: Like that's new. When are you not?

Dawn: *glares* Sphinx. Leave. Now.

Sphinx: No! I like this place! Then after words I can go to the riddle maker's club and ridicule the stupid "riddles" you write!

Dawn: Better than your quizzes!

Sphinx: Would at least tell them why you're excited *mumbles* this time...

Dawn: They already know! With the Dawn of the next day begins the third week of 2014! Plus, it's the first update of the new year! Hooray!

Sphinx: that's the lamest pun ever!

Dawn: Whatever! Well, the reason I've not updated... Well... That's 'cause of my exams and stuff. More importantly... I have a severe writer's block!

Sphinx: *gasps dramatically* No!

Dawn: *glare*

Sphinx: You sure like glaring.

Dawn: whatever! Now to-

Sphinx: -infinity and beyond!

Dawn: I'm a writer not Buzz Lightyear!

Sphinx: *sheepishly* Sorry. I couldn't resist.

Dawn: Well, anyways... Here's chapter four! Nothing special though. That's 'cause *accusingly* YOU guys didn't suggest anything to me.

Sphinx: You're not going to have any fans at this rate.

Dawn: *pouts*

* * *

Answer to chapter 3:

5) Charybdis.

6) Gabe Uglanio aka Smelly Gabe.

So... Who was able to solve them? You were? Oh that's great!

* * *

7)

Loathed by the world

Feared by all

I walk unnoticed

Hidden by the wall.

Those who obey me

Are all incorporeal beings

They instill in humans

Fearful feelings.

My parents are not ones

Who respect me

Thus a supporting personality

For them, I shall not be.

8)

Questions I have answered

Creating doubts in minds

The King's threats I shunned

Regardless of his finds.

Some legends say I lost my love one,

To the desires of a god.

Others say I tricked her,

That she's victim to fraud.

Alas! In her eyes,

Either way now it does go,

I'm a cruel backstabber.

Hateful feelings for me, she does show.

* * *

Reply to reviews!

DualStarduster:

I love riddles. Shorter riddles but these are interesting.

Dawn:

Why thank you! Actually, I tried making them shorter but it was tough since the message wouldn't get relayed.

Princess Of Flames:

These riddles are amazing dude. I had IM Reyna and she said you are to report camp Jupiter by the Winter Soltice.

May Apollo bless you and the teddy bears.

Keep making amazing riddles!

Upload soon

Dawn:

Oh dear! I'm going to die of happiness! Though, if that happened, all you did would be in vain... so, I'll try not dying. That would probably be better for me too. Thanks a lot... It means a lot to me that you like my poems so much... That you leave a review every time. I feel like I'm on cloud nine every time I get a review and yours just make me smile. :D

8EternallyMortal8:

I really loved the Echo poem. It was prety incredible, and I absolutely loved your word choices, phrasing, and sentence structure. :D The Nancy one was O.K. Probably better than I could do with her character.

Dawn:

Yeah, the Nancy one was a disappointment to me as well. I was doing my first chapter and wasn't really sure who to choose for my second poem and I wrote it in literally 30 seconds. So I'm sorry for the poor quality.

8EternallyMortal8:

Anyway, I really love these poems; you're a really great writer! :D

-EM

Dawn:

Writing poems is my passion. I've never really been good at them so I've started writing more of them over the past two months... The fact that you loved them makes me happy. The compliment means a lot to me. Thank you. :)

8EternallyMortal8:

The first poem was really cool; it was kind of perplexing, but I liked it. :D

-EM

Dawn:

Wow. Thanks a bunch. No one has ever called anything I've written- 'cool'.

meggymoocow:

my favourite desert is chocolate mouse!

Merry Xmas!

-Meggymoocow

Dawn:

Chocolate mousse! Yum! Hmmmm... I want to have some now. *rushes to kitchen to make it* I'll be sure to send some over! :)

Seas and Shadows:

Sorry for not reviewing last time, I've lost my IPod and Laptop! D: even now, I'm sneaking/reading on my brother's phone. I 'borrowed' it. Heh heh heh...

Dis is so amazing! I can't even work the riddle out!

Dawn:

Aw! You don't have to be sorry. it means a great deal to me that you reviewed even once... :) Wait, you lost both at the same time? Is that even possible? Lol. I might've done that too if I had siblings... *Blushes* Amazing? why, thank you. as for not working it out, I'm pretty sure that you're being modest here just to make me merry! Thanks... :D

* * *

Dawn: Well, that's that! So... How was it this time? Constructive criticism and suggestions are always appreciated here!

Sphinx: How about you let me write the riddles?

Dawn: Sphinx. *glares*

Sphinx: What?! That was constructive criticism! I mean, your poems would be a lot better that way!

Dawn: *sarcastically* Really now?

Sphinx: Yes! So you'll consider it?

Dawn: NO! **_As for the readers, I would really appreciate if you guys sent me PMs as to which characters i should probably do. Writing poems is the easy part, finding good characters to empathise with is tough. If get replies to my requests, I'll be picking them at random and not telling you who I've picked so that you can still enjoy without me spoiling your fun! _**Anyways-

Sphinx: What she's trying to say is that YOU do all the hard work.

Dawn: Grrrrr...

Sphinx: Go ahead! Glare! That's your favourite past time anyways.

Dawn: I think that beloved machine of yours that you got repaired recently requires a few more hits. Maybe even complete destruction!

Sphinx: NO! NOT MY MACHINE!

Dawn: That always works! *smirks* Anyways, see you guys next time! :)


End file.
